spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Westwood
Original yeomanry of ''Sevendor'' Vale "The Westwoodmen had always been outsiders in Sevendor Vale, though they had been here in the Westwood since before it was Sevendor Vale. When the first Narasi lords from the east and south had come to the Uwarri hills, the Westwood men had been there for centuries, already, behind the jagged chasm that protected their four-hundred acre estate."Mancour, Terry. Hawkmaiden: A Spellmonger Cadet Fantasy Novel . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Location 275-281 The Story of the Flame “It is said,” her father said, clearing his throat with the help of a mug of ale as the folk of the Hall settled down to listen, “that our forebears were once a people of great learning who lived in a mountain vale far to the south and east of here. They had knowledge of a secret fire and were charged with protecting and harvesting the fire from the barren land they lived in, for the benefit of many. Why they did this is lost to us, but they were a wise and brave people and for generations they tended their mountain shrine. “But the day came when they were driven from their home. Their wisdom was valued by evil men, and instead of turning the secret fire to their service they vowed to seal their shrines, bank the secret fire, and take their secrets to a far-away place where they could find refuge and a new life away from the evil men...….”''Mancour, Terry. Hawkmaiden: A Spellmonger Cadet Fantasy Novel . Unknown. Kindle Edition. loc. 2228 to 2277 (Chapter: The Blizzard) There is much more to the story, see 'Sevendor History.' '''Summary' The Westwoodmen are introduced in ''Magelord'', through their actions they gain the status as one of Minalan the Spellmonger's most stalwart and loyal of vassals. Dara, the youngest daughter of the master of the wood, is the protagonist of the first three Cadet Novels which are centred in and around the Westwood. The short story The Secret of Westwood Hall ''reveals more intrigue and secrets that have been hidden for generations, the story is found in the anthology ''The Road To Sevendor. People ''Kaman'' - Master of the Wood (Yeoman to the Magelord), he was married to Gessi who died giving birth to Dara, the youngest of their seven children; Kyre, the heir to the Westwood, Leska, Krasdan, Kran, Linta, Kobb and Lenodara. Keram the Crafty - Kaman's younger brother and right hand in managing the Wood. He married Anira who manages the Kitchen and is in charge of the stores. Both Keram and Anira became foster parents to Dara and her siblings since her mother's death. They had 3 sons; Kapi, Karu and Kitt. Kalen - Another child in the Westwood, helped Dara with the Nutwood cottage and when she first got Frightful. He later makes an appearance in Sky Rider to offer Dara support in the face of an emergency in front of the Flame. Developments When ''Lenodara'' is ennobled by King Rard at the end of Hawklady and Magelord, ''she became known as Lady Lenodara of Westwood. During ''Necromancer, Minalan needs Dara's help to house visiting dignitary and so he agrees to enoble Kaman to become Lord of the Westwood, this new title will be inherited by Kyre with the normal rights and privileges the position bestows. References Category:Locations